csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
M4A1
Colt M4A1 Carbine hay Maverick M4A1 Carbine là một loại súng trường dành cho phe chống khủng bố trong Counter-Strike series và Counter-Strike Online. Thông tin chung M4 là loại súng sản xuất ở Mĩ sử dụng 30 viên đạn 5.56 NATO. Nó được đổi tên thành Maverick M4A1 Carbine trong game để đúng với thực tế. M4A1 là súng trường nhẹ (cacbin) có sát thương trung bình và độ chính xác cao ở khoảng cách xa. Nó có thể gắn một thiết bị hỗ trợ có thể làm giảm tia lửa và tiếng đạn. Nó có thể giảm độ giật và dễ headshot. Tuy nhiên, nó giảm sát thương và độ chính xác. M4A1 là súng trường tốt nhất cho phe chống khủng bố vì tính cân bằng giữa sát thương và độ chính xác, phù hợp cho tân binh và người chơi giỏi. Nó là vũ khí được sử dụng nhiều nhất của phe chống khủng bố. M4A1 thuờng được sử dụng trong Original, Deathmatch và Team Deathmatch. Ưu điểm *Độ chính xác cao ở khoảng cách xa *Có thể giảm tiếng súng khi dùng ống giảm thanh *Nhẹ *Tốc độ bắn nhanh *Độ giật thấp *Sát thương trung bình Nhược điểm *Mắc hơn AK-47 *Chỉ có thể mua được bởi chống khủng bố. Chiến thuật *Cự lỵ gần: nhắm vào đầu mà nã *Cự ly trung bình: nhắm vào ngực và nháy từng đợt *Cự ly xa: nhắm vào bụng và bắn từng viên *Ống giảm thanh có thể làm giảm sát thương và độ chính xác nhưng sẽ không ai nghe thấy tiếng đạn bắn *Để gắn ống giảm thanh nhanh, bấm chuột phải, khi nìn thấy thao tác gắn ống, nháy Q (đổi vũ khí) 2 lần và nó sẽ được gắn ngay lập tức *Sử dụng ống giảm thanh khi xung quanh không có tiếng đạn bắn *Áp sát gần mục tiêu và làm những gì bạn làm tốt nhất Các phiên bản khác của M4A1 M4A1 Scope= M4A1 Scope chỉ có thể nhận được qua Code Box. Có thể nhắm nhưng không thể dùng ống giảm thanh. |-| M4A1 Gold= Phiên bản được mạ vàng và có kiểu dáng và thao tác khác với M4A1. Nó có một tay cầm thêm và đèn pin chiến thuật. M4A1 Gold có độ chính xác khá cao và độ giật ổn định so với phiên bản gốc. Chỉ có thể nhận được qua Code Box. Thông số giống M4A1 nhưng có thể mua bởi cả 2 phe. M4A1 Gold sử dụng tay cầm thêm của M16A4. |-| M4A1 Blue Dragon= Phiên bản đặc biệt của M4A1. Chỉ số hoàn toàn giống với M4A1 được sơn xịt thêm con rồng màu xanh... Điểm đặc biệt của phiên bản này là có thể thay đạn nhanh nếu có Dragon Knife. |-| HK416= Là một phiên bản nâng cấp của M4A1. Có độ chính xác cao hơn cùng với độ giật thấp hơn. So sánh với AK-47 Ưu điểm *Độ giật (-12%) *Nhẹ (-4%) *Giá đạn ($20) *Có thể gắn ống giảm thanh Điểm chung *Tốc độ bắn (91%) *Băng đạn (30 / 90) Nhược điểm *Sát thương (-2) *Độ chính xác (-5%) *Giá (+$600) *Tốc độ thay đạn (+0.6 giây) Gallery M4A1= File:M4a1_viewmodel_beta.jpg|Beta view model m4a1 viewmodel.png|Current view model de_rats_20120223_1639570.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1.gif|Shoot and reload m4a1 worldmodel.png|World model m4a1 shopmodel.png|Shop model Seals m4a1.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative wielding an M4A1 m4a1 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Ditto, with the silencer Adding silencer Remove silencer Reload sound Draw sound |-| M4A1 Gold Edition= File:M4a1gold_add_silencer.png|Installling silencer File:M4a1gold_viewmodel.png|Drawing File:M4a1gold_draw.png|View model File:M4a1gold_shoot.png|Firing animation File:M4a1gold_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting the empty mag File:M4a1gold_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:M4a1gold_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt De dust0014.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1gold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M4a1gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M4a1gold_hud.png|HUD icon |-| M4A1 Blue Dragon= File:M4a1dragon_viewmodel.png|View model File:M4a1dragon.gif|Shoot and reload File:M4a1dragon_worldmodel.png|World model File:M4a1dragon_shopmodel.png|Shop model Maverick M4A1 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Newloots_dragon_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M4a1dragon_hud.png|HUD icon M4A1 HQ M4a1hq vmodel.png|View model M4A1 Camo.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| M4A1 Red= File:M4a1red_viewmodel.png|View model Cs italy 20121113 1949350.jpg|In-game screenshot Liên quan *Colt M4A1 at Wikipedia Media Thêm *Thao tác cầm lên và thay đạn không chính xác (dựa trên Counter-Strike 1.6 và Source). Để lên đạn, người sử dụng nên kéo tay cầm chèn thay vì tay cầm trước. Hoặc nhấn nút giữ đạn sau khi gắn băng đạn. (thao tác chính xác ở Condition Zero) *Logo của Colt có thể được nhìn thấy trên khẩu HQ. *M4A1 là vũ khí có nhiều biến thể và nâng cấp nhất CSO. *Nó là một trong những vũ khí thường được sử dụng nhát trong CSO, (cũng như Counter-Strike thông thường) cùng với AK-47, AWP và Desert Eagle. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons